Love, Insideout
by The Prophet of July
Summary: A collection of DracoxHermione oneshots, pulled from the recesses of my brain. Mostly fluff, but maybe with something more interesting should I work up the courage to write it. Rated M for what might eventually be posted. New title ideas welcome.


**A/N: I'm back, after a very long break from writing. Just so you know, I've given up writing for Twilight. I've decided it's just not worth it. Anyhoo, this story is what the summary says it is. At the beginning of each chapter will be a short summary of the history that you will need to know in order to make sense of my thoughts. I won't update very often, and I don't know what I'm going to write about in the next chapters, so I'll warn you if I write any smut, slash, graphic violence, rape, etc. Enjoy the fic! --amelia**

_Chapter history: In the summer before his seventh year of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy became violent and nearly killed Draco when he refused to receive the dark mark. Draco killed him in self-defense, and for the sake of the story, was not persecuted by the death eaters. He became head boy, and Hermione became head girl. They fell in love and were married a year after their graduation._

* * *

Christmas music played softly in the background, and Malfoy manor smelled of mint and pine. The large, fragrant tree in the living room had been strung with white lights and was in the process of being decorated with colorful ornaments.

Draco and Hermione talked and laughed happily amidst piled of empty storage boxes and crumpled tissue paper. Their first christmas together as a married couple was going fantastically. No fights or bickering, and lots of smiles and laughter.

Hermione dance about to the music, wiggling her hips in time with the beat. She gracefully hopped over small mountain of packing peanuts and bent over to reach into an box for another ornament to hang on the tree. Draco, seeing his chance, grabbed her around the waist from behind and swung her in a circle.

She emitted a high, surprised shriek that quickly dissolved into laughter. She spun around to face him and was immediately kissed passionately on the mouth. Her arms automatically wrapped around her husband's neck, her fingers curling into his hair. After several long moments, they finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, playfully slapping his arm.

"Because," he replied, sliding his hands down her hips into into the back pockets of her jeans," your bum looked so delicious when you bent over like that, I just simply couldn't hold myself back." His eyes sparkled mischievously, and his pale blonde hair brushed nearly down to his eyebrows.

Hermione was tempted to kiss him again, but somehow managed to resist. "Well I sorry you feel that way, Draco, but I have every intention to finish this tree before I let you properly worship my delicious-looking bum." With that she turned and skipped away to go back to the ornament she had been planning to hang.

Miniature reindeer in hand, Hermione stood in front of the tree and examined it closely to attempt to find the perfect spot for her decorations. Upon finding a suitably place, she nodded her head once and stepped up the ladder. As their tree was a very tall one, a ladder was entirely necessary in hanging things from high branches.

With her feet now close to six feet off the ground, Hermione leaned forward -sticking out leg out behind her like a ballerina- and carefully place the reindeer's hook over a prickly branch. The glassy material shone in the light, reflecting Hermione's rosy cheeks and happy smile.

She straightened quickly and was about to descend the ladder when her socked foot slid off the edge of the step and she lost her balance. With a scream off terror, she fell backwards toward the cold marble floor. The lights on the the tree blurred into lines and the air rushed past her ears as the ground rose up to meet her.

_Oh, hell_, she thought, _I'm going to make a horrid, grisly mess when my head smashes open._

As suddenly as she had fallen, she was still. A pair of warm, strong arms circled around her back and under her knees, holding her close to a solid, muscular chest. Her eyes, which had been squeezed tighly shut, snapped open to show Draco smiling down at her.

"You can breathe now, love. You've stopped falling," he said with a smirk. He had a tendency to point out the obvious.

"You know, Draco, you have a tendency to point out the obvious." Apparently, Hermione did too, and she was already mentally kicking herself.

"Well in that case, I suppose I should let you continue falling," he replied, and promptly tossed her onto a couch.

* * *

**That's all for now. I considered making it longer, but I couldn't decide what to add. I suppose I could've turned it into a lemon, but seeing as I've never written one, I think I'll wait. Reviews make me happy! If you want me to attempt that lemon, you'll have to tell me so. --amelia**


End file.
